


Hot Day Hot You

by marknozone



Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [4]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Days in 4 Seasons, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone
Summary: Korea Selatan memang sedang panas-panasnya. Namun ternyata, Mark Lee dengan kaus sleeveless hitam lebih panas dari itu.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438
Kudos: 15





	Hot Day Hot You

***

“Segarnya!”

Jeno mengemut pelan es krim rasa stroberi di tangan kanannya. Melangkahkan kaki dengan riang keluar dari toko kelontong paman Choi menuju ke rumah, membiarkan kantung plastik berisi es krim dan minuman dingin berbagai rasa yang digenggamnya bergerak seirama.

Musim panas baru saja dimulai. Namun, suhu begitu tinggi sampai-sampai yang Jeno rasakan tiap hari hanya terik matahari dan tubuh penuh keringat. Untung saja hari ini sang mama berbaik hati memberikannya uang untuk membeli es krim dan beberapa minuman dingin, karena semangka yang keluarganya beli dua hari lalu sudah habis disantap Jaemin dan Donghyuck, sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus tetangga paling kurang ajar yang pernah ia temui.

Oh, salah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus Jeno koreksi di sini. 

Baginya, bukan Jaemin dan Donghyuck tetangga paling menyebalkan yang ada di dunia ini. Bukan juga Renjun dan Chenle, sepasang kakak-beradik yang sibuk bertengkar dan berseru satu sama lain setiap hari. Bukan pula Jisung yang selalu ingin memakai komputer keluaran terbaru yang dibeli sang papa untuknya tanpa sadar diri. Bukan mereka semua, tapi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan santai di atas dahan kokoh pohon sycamore yang cukup rendah.

 _Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?! Kenapa dia ada di sana?!_ batin Jeno berteriak kesal karena bisa-bisanya ia menangkap siluet pemuda itu yang sibuk mengayun-ayunkan kaki dari atas pohon. Salahkan matanya yang begitu cepat bekerja dalam mengamati sekitar.

Jeno menggelengkan kepala sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman pada batang es krim di tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus pergi dari tempat itu sebelum si pemuda pohon menyadari eksistensinya.

_Pura-pura tidak lihat. Pura-pura tidak lihat. Pura-pura ti—_

"Hei, bocah Lee."

_Sial._

Jeno memejamkan mata, segera membuat salib di dadanya. _Tuhan, tolong jaga Jeno_. Amin. Begitu doanya sebelum dengan perlahan memutar tubuh menghadap sang pemuda, diikuti bibir yang ia tarik paksa. Tersentak kecil begitu pemuda itu meloncat turun dari dahan dengan gerakan paling sok keren yang pernah Jeno lihat.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat terang itu berjalan mendekat, lengkap dengan seulas senyum miring di bibir tipisnya. Tubuh tegapnya memakai kaus hitam yang dibalut kemeja kotak. Cih, orang bodoh mana yang memakai pakaian seperti itu di musim panas.

Dia menyodorkan tangan. “Bagi es krimmu, bocah Lee.”

“Tidak mau!” Jeno menggelengkan kepala, segera memeluk erat kantung plastik berisi es krimnya. "Namaku Lee Jeno, bukan bocah Lee!" serunya, tak senang. 

Kedua netra badamnya memandang tajam pemuda dari kota yang beberapa minggu lalu datang ke desa mereka.

Namanya Lee Minhyung. Seluruh warga mengatakan pemuda itu memiliki nama lain. Namun, penduduk desa sepakat memanggilnya Lee Minhyung karena sang nenek yang tinggal di desa ini memanggil pemuda itu begitu. Menurut Jeno, Minhyung adalah pemuda yang usil, congkak, menyebalkan, dan segala kata berisi kekesalan serta kejelekkan lainnya. Selalu mengganggu dan menunjukkan senyum miring kepadanya. Namun, satu desa menganggap pemuda itu sebagai orang yang ramah, sopan, dan gemar membantu. Termasuk seluruh teman dekat Jeno yang begitu akrab dengan Minhyung. Jeno yakin, mereka semua sudah hafal pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya setiap mereka mulai membicarakan pemuda itu: _Hellouw_ , apa kalian tidak salah?

Jeno jadi curiga. Minhyung mungkin sudah memasang mantra agar disukai semua penduduk desa sebelum datang ke sini, tapi sayangnya mantra itu tak mempan pada dirinya. Benar, pasti Minhyung memiliki ilmu sihir sehingga bisa disukai satu desa.

“Bocah Lee, kau melamun?”

Gerakan tangan Minhyung di depan wajahnya mengembalikan kesadaran Jeno. Ia merengut, mengerutkan dahi tak senang. “Aku bukan bocah! Usiaku sudah enam belas tahun!”

“Di mataku kau tetap bocah ingusan yang menggemaskan.” Minhyung tersenyum, mengacak helaian surai hitamnya sebelum menarik es krim di tangannya yang tersisa setengah.

“Es krimku!” Jeno membulatkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengambil kembali es krim itu. Namun, Minhyung lebih dulu menggigitnya hingga tak bersisa.

“Ups, habis,” ucap pemuda itu santai, dengan cengiran seakan-akan tidak ada dosa yang telah ia lakukan.

Mata Jeno bergetar sedih, memandangi stik es krim di tangan Minhyung yang benar-benar bersih, tanpa ada bekas sedikit pun. Es krim stroberi satu-satunya yang ia temukan di toko paman Choi, yang artinya itu es krim terakhir. Es krim stroberi terakhir di desa ini yang merupakan miliknya dan bisa-bisanya manusia bertampang menyebalkan di hadapannya menghabiskannya dalam satu gigitan?!

“Minhyung sialan! Ini es krim terakhir tahu!”

Jika ini adalah animasi kesukaan Jaemin, maka sudah dipastikan ada asap keluar dari kedua lubang telinga Jeno.

Bukannya merasa takut atau menyesal, Minhyung justru tergelak keras seakan-akan kemarahannya adalah pertunjukan badut yang menyenangkan. Pemuda itu menunjuk kantung plastik di tangannya. “Itu masih ada.”

“Bukan ini! Tadi itu es krim stroberi terakhir di desa ini!” seru Jeno penuh amarah. “ _Huaa_ , es krimku!”

“Benar-benar bocah.” Minhyung mendesah lelah, mengacak kasar surai cokelatnya.

“Aku bukan bocah. Kau hanya beda satu tahun denganku.” Bibir tipisnya jatuh ke bawah, membuat tampang cemberut yang sialnya tampak menggemaskan seperti anak anjing di mata Minhyung. “Aku mau es krim stroberi.”

“Aku akan membelikanmu es krim apapun asal—”

“Benarkah?!” Kedua manik Jeno yang sempat meredup sontak bersinar kembali. Memberi tatapan penuh harapan pada pemuda yang lebih tua. “Ayo, belikan aku es krim stroberi!”

Minhyung segera menahan bahu Jeno yang hendak berbalik kembali menuju toko paman Choi, membuat pemuda Lee yang lebih muda kini berdiri tepat di depan dadanya. “Jangan potong ucapanku,” ujarnya lalu menyentil pelan dahi pemuda di hadapannya.

“ _Auw_ , sakit!” Jeno mendesis kecil, memberi tatapan nyalang pada netra bulat pemuda kota itu. “Cepat bicara!”

“Kau belum pernah ke kota, kan?” Minhyung bertanya meremehkan.

Ia membulatkan mata, tak senang. “Pernah!” sanggahnya cepat, sembari berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kota yang memakan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk tiba di sana. “Eum… saat aku delapan tahun?”

“Itu sudah lama sekali!” Minhyung berdecak.

“Aku beritahu ya, aku akan membelikanmu es krim apapun yang ada di kota. Asalkan kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan hari ini,” tawarnya sembari menaik-turunkan alis bak sayap camarnya.

Tawaran pemuda itu justru dibalas dengan wajah risih dari Jeno. Ia mendelik, menatap Minhyung dengan penuh rasa dongkol. “Jalan-jalan denganmu?” Ia berdecih. “Maaf, lebih baik aku mengidam es krim seharian daripada berada dalam waktu yang lama bersamamu.”

“Hampir setiap hari aku makan es krim di kota. Sudah murah, enak pula.”

 _Ingin es krim, tapi tidak mau dekat-dekat Minhyung_. Jeno membatin bingung.

Pilihan yang terasa begitu sulit baginya. Di satu sisi, ia begitu ingin pergi ke kota dan merasakan semua es krim yang ada di sana. Namun, ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan Minhyung. Ingat, Jeno adalah _anti-fan_ nomor satu dari pemuda Lee itu.

“Ada berbagai rasa es krim di sana, lalu bentuknya juga bermacam—”

“Oke!” Jeno segera menarik tangan pemuda itu, membawanya menjauh dari tempat mereka berbicara sejak tadi. “Kau ingin jalan-jalan ke mana, Minhyung?” tanyanya, dengan bibir yang ia buat penuh keterpaksaan.

Minhyung terkekeh, lalu memutar tangannya hingga jatuh melingkar di bahu pemuda yang lebih muda. Menarik Jeno untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju toko paman Choi. “Tunjukkan kepadaku tempat menyenangkan selama musim panas di desa ini, tapi dinginkan dulu semua barangmu di toko.”

Jeno mencabik kesal, tapi tetap saja tak menolak saat Minhyung menggeretnya dengan santai seakan-akan ia adalah seekor anak kucing kecil.

Sementara itu, Minhyung memberi lirikan kecil pada pucuk kepala pemuda di dalam rangkulannya. Tersenyum samar mendengar semua gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Dalam hati ia tertawa, Jeno berkata jika ia membencinya, tapi sekarang tidak melepaskan rangkulannya.

***

“Ke mana kau ingin membawaku pergi, Jeno?” tanya Minhyung sembari melirik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jeno.

Pemuda Lee itu terus menariknya setelah mereka menitipkan es krim yang sudah meleleh di freezer toko paman Choi. Minhyung heran. Mereka sudah melewati seluruh rumah penduduk, lapangan dengan anak kecil bermain layangan, hingga kebun-kebun yang tengah diberi pupuk. Namun, Jeno belum juga mengatakan tujuan mereka berjalan-jalan.

“Diam!” Yang lebih muda menoleh padanya sekilas. “Kalau kuberitahu, maka tidak jadi kejutan. Tempat ini sangat rahasia. Hanya aku dan teman-temanku yang tahu.”

“Benarkah?” Minhyung agak sangsi dengan pernyataan bocah di hadapannya, tapi melihat Jeno yang mengangguk keras dan penuh keyakinan membuat rasa percaya dalam dirinya tumbuh begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Jeno tumbuh lebih lama di desa ini dibanding dirinya, kan?

Tak lama, mereka tiba di sebuah tanah lapang dengan ilalang yang tumbuh begitu tinggi. Tubuh kurus Jeno bahkan tampak tenggelam di antara tanaman begitu pemuda itu melangkah lebih dalam.

“Ayo, ikut aku,” ajaknya sembari menyodorkan tangan.

Minhyung menatap tangan dan wajah Jeno bergantian dengan sedikit ragu. Maklum, sejak meninggalkan desa dan bertahun-tahun hidup di kota, ia menjadi sedikit khawatir saat ada di alam terbuka. Namun, Jeno segera menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya erat sembari menyibak ilalang yang menghalangi pandangan mereka dengan tangannya yang bebas.

“Kau ini anak kota tapi penakut,” cibir Jeno. “Percaya padaku saja sih. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu. Pejamkan matamu. Pokoknya sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan!”

“Iya.” Ia mengangguk lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Jeno menuntun jalannya entah ke mana.

Tak lama, Jeno berhenti. Minhyung tidak tahu mereka ada di mana, tapi yang pasti ia dapat mendengar suara riak air dan kicauan burung dengan begitu jelas. Udaranya pun terasa begitu segar. Bukan berarti di desa tidak, hanya saja di tempat ini Minhyung seperti dapat merasakan bagaimana tenang dan segarnya alam terbuka.

“Aku hitung sampai tiga, di hitungan ketiga buka matamu ya.” Jeno berseru semangat. Minhyung dapat merasakan genggaman pemuda itu di tangannya kian mengerat. “Satu... dua... tiga! _Tadaaa_!”

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Kelopak itu melebar kaget mendapati pemandangan sungai yang begitu indah di depannya. Airnya jernih dengan arus yang tidak begitu deras. Minhyung bahkan dapat melihat ada beberapa ikan kecil berenang di sana.

“Wah. Astaga... aku—” Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah turun ke sana dan bermain air sepuasnya di tengah teriknya musim panas hari ini.

Cepat-cepat Minhyung melepas kemeja kotaknya, menyisakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya. Menidurkan diri ke sungai yang tak begitu dalam lalu memukul-mukul air di sekelilingnya.

“Minhyung, bajuku jadi basah!” Jeno berseru kesal, sembari menghindari air yang sengaja ia cipratkan pada pemuda itu.

Minhyung tersenyum. Padahal Jeno yang mengajaknya ke sini, tapi bagaimana bisa pemuda yang lebih muda itu justru hanya duduk diam menonton dirinya yang bersenang-senang. “Ayo, main air bersamaku.”

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggeleng kuat. “Tidak mau! Main air sendiri saja sana, aku tidak mau bermain denganmu!”

“Kau harus mau, Lee Jeno.” Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Minhyung berhasil membuat setengah tubuh Jeno jatuh ke dalam air. Ia tertawa tanpa dosa ketika pemuda itu menggerutu kesal karena pakaiannya kini basah hampir seluruhnya.

“ _Aish_ , menyebalkan! Aku bilang, aku tidak mau main air!” seru Jeno lalu menyipratkan air ke wajahnya.

Minhyung mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Bukan Minhyung namanya jika ia menuruti apa kata Jeno. Oleh karena itu, ia justru semakin menyiram tubuh pemuda itu dengan air hingga wajah, rambut, dan kaus putihnya basah sepenuhnya.

“Lee Minhyung!” Jeno mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Ia sudah basah kuyup sekarang. “Lihat pembalasanku!”

Pemuda Lee itu segera menyiramkan banyak air ke arahnya, membuat seluruh rambut dan wajah Minhyung basah seketika.

“Hahaha! Rasakan!”

“Hei, Jeno!” Minhyung memanggil pemuda yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Jeno menoleh bingung, menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya mengumpulkan batu. “Apa?”

“Ada anak kepiting!”

“Benarkah?” Pemuda itu segera membuang batu yang telah dikumpulkan, berjalan cepat mendekatinya lalu ikut berjongkok bersama dirinya. “Wah!” serunya.

“Lucu ya?” tanya Minhyung.

“Lucu!” Jeno mengangguk keras sembari menepuk-nepuk lengannya antusias. “Mau pegang!”

Ia terkekeh. “Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu, kalau kau mau.”

Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya, meski tak lama kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. “Mau. Minhyung, tolong ambilkan.”

“ _Okay_.” Ia mengangguk, segera mengarahkan tangan pada kumpulan anak kepiting yang tengah bersembunyi di balik batu. Lalu, menaruh anak kepiting itu di atas telapak Jeno yang terbuka.

Jeno tersenyum lebar menatap anak kepiting yang berjalan pelan di tangan kanannya. Telunjuk pemuda itu melayang, seperti ingin menyentuh tapi takut. “Ah, lucunya.”

Tarikan muncul di wajah Minhyung hingga kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah kurva. Andai saja Jeno tahu bahwa pemuda itu lebih menggemaskan dari seekor anak kepiting.

“Jeno.”

“Ya?”

“Aku ingin membuat pengakuan.”

***

 _Apa maksudnya_?

Kedua mata Jeno mengerjap. Terpaku begitu saja pada sosok Minhyung yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya, hingga tak sadar jika kepiting di tangannya sudah mendarat kembali ke dalam air. Ada yang aneh pada dirinya, karena tiba-tiba Jeno merasa Minhyung tampak menawan di bawah sinar matahari dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengannya.

Rambut cokelat terangnya basah dan tetesan air berjalan menyusuri wajahnya yang kokoh. Netra bulatnya menatap dirinya dengan begitu serius. Lee Minhyung yang menyebalkan, sejak kapan menjadi seseorang yang tampan?

“Pengakuan apa?” tanyanya, pelan.

Minhyung mengusap tengkuknya, memasang raut canggung. Jeno menelan ludah. Sial sekali, pemuda itu tidak tahu jika otot lengannya terpampang jelas saat ia mengangkat tangan.

 _Sadar, Jeno! Sadar! Dia tetap Minhyung, si anak kota yang selalu mengisengimu_. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya yang telah berceceran.

“Pengakuan kalau kau menyebalkan?” Jeno mencibir, lalu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. “Aku tak butuh pengakuan. Sikapmu padaku saja sudah jadi bukti kalau kau itu membenciku.”

Minhyung menyentil pelan dahinya membuat Jeno meringis kesakitan. “Bodoh. Mana ada aku membencimu. Harusnya kau sadar alasanku bersikap seperti ini.”

“Karena kau sebal padaku, kan?” Ia menatap nyalang pemuda di hadapannya sembari mengusap dahinya. “Hanya aku yang berani melawanmu.”

“Benar-benar bocah Lee yang bodoh.” Minhyung menggelengkan kepala.

“Kau juga Lee!” seru Jeno kesal. “Aku dapat rata-rata sembilan puluh tujuh di ujian tengah semester bukan untuk dihina seperti ini, Minhyung menyebalkan!”

“Kau pikir aku bersikap menyebalkan ke semua orang? Aku hanya seperti ini kepadamu.”

“Hm, betul. Seluruh penduduk menyukaimu,” sahut Jeno, “kecuali aku. Ingat, kecuali aku.”  
Kedua bahu Minhyung terjatuh lesu. “Ah... sayang sekali, padahal dari satu desa ini aku hanya menyukaimu.”

Jeno terdiam, menatap Minhyung dengan kedua mata membulat kaget. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Inderanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, kan?

“A—apa?”

“Kau pikir alasanku pergi liburan ke sini itu apa? Di saat papa mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling Eropa, aku justru meminta untuk berkunjung ke desa ini.” Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, sebelum meraih kedua tangannya. “Alasanku hanya satu. Kau. Aku menyukaimu.”

Ia menggaruk kepalanya pusing, membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas begitu saja. Tidak sadar jika tindakannya tadi membuat Minhyung diam-diam kecewa.

“Sejak kapan?” tanyanya.

“Sejak lama,” jawab Minhyung cepat.

“Kau bahkan baru datang di desa ini beberapa minggu lalu, Minhyung! Mana mungkin kau menyukaiku sejak lama!” seru Jeno. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu mempermainkannya. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menolak Minhyung sekarang. “Kau tahu, aku menyukai seseorang.”

“Siapa? Jaemin? Renjun?” tanya pemuda itu. “Jisung? Tidak mungkin kan kau menyukai bocah itu?”

Jeno berdecak, berusaha menahan emosi yang memuncak dalam dirinya. Mana mungkin ia menyukai Jaemin, Renjun, dan Jisung. “Aku menyukai seseorang. Dia adalah penolongku saat aku masih kecil.”

“Dan kau menyukainya sampai saat ini?”

“Iya. Aku akan menunggunya.”

“ _What_? Ck, Lee Jeno bodoh.” Minhyung kembali menyentil dahinya, kali ini tidak sekeras sebelumnya. “Kau mendapat pemuda tampan sepertiku, tapi kau justru memilih untuk menunggu orang lain yang bahkan tak jelas asal usulnya. Aku jamin, kau pasti tak tahu namanya.”

“Aku tahu! Karena aku tahu namanya, maka aku menunggu sampai dia kembali ke sini.” Jeno mendengus. Seenaknya saja Minhyung meremehkan dirinya.

“Siapa? Siapa namanya?” Pemuda itu bertanya dengan wajah mencemooh.

“Mark Lee,” jawab Jeno penuh keyakinan. Dalam hati bersorak gembira karena ia yakin Minhyung pasti akan menyerah menyukainya. “Aku jatuh cinta padanya karena plester _Superman_ darinya.”

“Ma—Mark Lee?”

_Ada apa? Mengapa wajah Minhyung kaget seperti itu?_

Alih-alih mendapat raut sendu dari sang pemuda, Jeno justru menemukan ekspresi kaget bercampur senang di wajah Minhyung. Ia mendadak panik. Jangan bilang mereka saling kenal atau jangan-jangan mereka saudara?

“Iya. Kenapa? kau mengenalnya?” tantang Jeno, meski hatinya terus berdoa agar Minhyung menjawab tidak.

_Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai Minhyung mengenal Mark._

“Itu aku, Jeno!” Wajah Minhyung begitu cerah, menatapnya dengan senyum paling gembira yang pernah ia lihat di wajah pemuda itu. “Akulah orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu! Nama asliku Mark Lee, tapi warga di sini lupa nama itu dan memilih memanggilku Minhyung.”

“Apa? Jangan membohongiku.” Rahang Jeno terjatuh begitu saja. Maniknya bergetar memandang Minhyung penuh keraguan. Namun, melihat pemuda itu yang terus mengangguk dengan wajah seperti habis menang lotere membuatnya percaya. Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa begitu lama ia menunggu dan ternyata orang yang ia nanti-nantikan sudah ada di desanya? “Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?! Kau membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh!”

“Kau memang bodoh, Lee Jeno.” Minhyung tertawa. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat mencubit pelan pipinya. “Tapi aku suka orang bodoh itu.”

“Dasar. Bahkan saat kita akhirnya bertemu kembali, kau tetap bersikap menyebalkan.” Jeno mendengus, melepas paksa cubitan pemuda itu. “Aku membencimu, sungguh.”

“Tidak. Kau mencintaiku, Jeno. Kau bicara itu tadi.”

“Aku ralat. Lupakan saja ucapanku yang sebelumnya.”

“Kau mencintaiku, Lee Jeno.”

“Tidak, tida—astaga! Iya iya, aku mencintaimu! Berhenti menyirami wajahku, Lee Minhyung!”

***

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu_

“Mama! Mama!”

Jeno kecil menangis keras di tengah jalan. Lututnya terluka karena ia baru saja tersandung batu. Namun, sejak tadi ia menangis berteriak memanggil mamanya yang tak kunjung datang meskipun pengunjung dari dalam kedai berusaha menenangkannya.

“Nono ingin mama! _Huaa_!" Tangisannya semakin kencang begitu bibi Gong, sang pemilik kedai mendatanginya. “Mama, Mama!”

“Tunggu sebentar ya, Jeno. Bibi hubungi mamamu dulu,” ujar bibi Gong sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kedai, meninggalkannya yang kini duduk lesu di atas kursi depan kedai.

“Kaki Nono sakit _hiks_ Mama di mana?! _Hiks_.”

“Bocah, kenapa menangis?”

Jeno kecil menoleh pelan dengan tangan bulat mengusap pelan air mata di pipinya. Tangisnya sesenggukkan, menatap seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang bola basket.

Ia terisak kecil. Lukanya terasa begitu perih karena terkena hembusan angin. “Nono bukan bocah _hiks_ Nono sudah besar.”

Kakak itu menaruh bola basket di sampingnya, lalu memiringkan kepala dengan tangan terlipat di dada. “Di musim panas yang cerah seperti ini, kau tidak boleh menangis.”

“Tapi… _hiks_ kaki Nono sakit— _huaa_!”

“Sini, biar aku pakaikan plester. Untung saja aku selalu bawa plester.” Kakak dengan plester di pipinya itu segera berjongkok, memasang plester bergambar pahlawan super di atas luka pada lutut Jeno. Kakak itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata bulat serius. “Gambarnya _Superman_ karena kamu harus kuat seperti dia.”

“Tapi yang ada di wajah Kakak bergambar _Spiderman_.”

“ _Spiderman_ itu keren. Aku akan jadi keren seperti _Spiderman_.”

“Oh, Nono mengerti. Nono ingin jadi keren. Kalau begitu Nono juga ingin jadi _Spiderman_!”

“ _Spiderman_ hanya satu di dunia ini, Nono, tapi kalau kau ingin jadi keren sepertinya, mungkin kau bisa menjadi pasangan _Spiderman_.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Ayo bertemu lagi saat kita bes—”

“Jeno! Astaga, Mama kaget bibi Gong bilang kau terluka!”

Keduanya menoleh, memandang mama Jeno yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dari ujung jalan dengan eskpresi khawatir bercampur lega.

Kakak itu menepuk pelan kepalanya, membuat Jeno segera menatapnya.

“Mamamu sudah datang rupanya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, pasangan _Spiderman_ ,” ucapnya lalu mengambil bola basket di samping Jeno.

“Kakak _Spiderman_ , mau ke mana?” Jeno bertanya keras. Ia ingin berdiri, mengejar kakak itu tapi kakinya terasa begitu sakit.

“Kakak!”

Namun, kakak itu tidak menjawab melainkan terus berjalan menjauh sembari memberi satu lambaian pada dirinya yang kini sudah digenggam erat oleh sang mama.

“Terima kasih bibi Gong,” ucap sang mama sebelum berjalan menjauh. “Ayo pulang, Jeno. Mama obati lukamu nanti.”

“Mama Mama, Kakak itu siapa?” Jeno kecil bertanya pada mamanya seiring langkah mereka menjauh dari kedai ramen bibi Gong. Ia terus menoleh ke belakang, memandangi punggung berbalut kaus jingga dengan bola basket di tangan.

Sang mama akhirnya ikut menoleh, mencari tahu kakak yang dimaksud anaknya. Beliau tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Jeno.

“Itu Mark Lee, cucu nenek Lee. Sebentar lagi dia akan pindah ke kota.”


End file.
